


I’m Glad You Found Me

by brodyquesttreasure



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: And uhhhhh Julian is a slightly horny boy, I don’t see a lot of Julian x male apprentices so I made it my damn self, Julian gets stabbed, M/M, M/M y’all, TW for blood, even after he gets fucking stabbed because ya boy digs pain, roman is like 6’3” btw keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 20:19:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16541531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brodyquesttreasure/pseuds/brodyquesttreasure
Summary: In which Julian gets injured and our lovely apprentice Roman is able to stop by and provide some help.





	I’m Glad You Found Me

“Julian? Hey, what’s the matter?”

 

He registered the voice in the back of his head, tinny and muffled against the rush of blood that overpowered it. A large hand clapped him on the shoulder, swaying him slightly as the other hand was waved in front of his face. He was completely, verifiably gone this time.

 

Even if it was subconscious, Julian seemed to soften when he realized who was touching him. “Roman,” he called faintly, hoarsely.

 

Roman kept a hand on his shoulder, the other winding around his waist to keep him upright as he assessed the damage. He rubbed his hands there, attempting to soothe while he looked him over. Thick brown eyebrows had pulled together, eyes wide with worry. Julian had never seen Roman look so afraid, and it was admittedly throwing him off of his (already weak) game.

 

“I’m alright,” he attempted to reassure, laying a hand across his lover’s chest. “Really, Roman, you don’t have to—“ He puffed out a gasp, doubling over slightly as Roman’s hand brushed over a bloodied spot on his coat.

 

“Because things like this are so normal to you? You know you don’t have your mark anymore, Julian. You can’t keep rushing into danger like this.” He was softer now, brushing stray curls out of Julian’s uncovered eye to maintain eye contact with him. He moved his hand away from the wound underneath the coat, immediately turning towards the direction of the shop. He began to move, before suddenly turning back to Julian with a click of his tongue.

 

Julian let out a surprised yelp as Roman approached him in two swift motions, scooping him up and getting him situated in his arms. He supposed it was a perk to be dating someone of a similar height, though Roman packed more strength. He rested a gloved hand on his chest, the other around his shoulder to keep himself upright. He shifted slightly, unable to find a comfortable position to lay.

 

“Julian, stay still,” he ordered, narrowing his eyes down at this wreck of a man. He grumbled in protest, but eventually succumbed. For once, he was silent, and Roman was glad to not hear some nonsense spewing out of his love’s mouth.

 

“You don’t have to do this, Roman,” the doctor finally voiced after a few moments of speed-walking towards the shop. They were awfully close now. “Really, you don’t. I will be just fine—,” he protested, but the magician shut him up with a finger to his lips.

 

“Let me take care of you. Come on.” He sighed, unlocking and re-locking the door once inside without any need for his hands as he carried Julian upstairs. It had been only seconds since he placed him on the bed before he began to pull the doctor’s clothes off. If Julian was feeling better, he might have wanted more of this dominating energy, but alas. Soon he was entirely stripped from the waist up, Roman placing a warm hand over his chest as he examined the wound right below it. He narrowed his eyes.

 

“Who stabbed you?”

 

“Stabbed? Who said anything about stabbed?” Julian’s eye went wide. “Simply a little accident.”

 

“I’m not a doctor, but this is a stab wound, Julian. It’s shallow. Can you die from this?”

 

“No,” he immediately answered, not wanting to worry him, but seemed to deflate after a moment in favor of telling him the truth. “Well. I could, but if we slow the bleeding then the chances are much lower.”

 

Roman was up once again to get some herbs from downstairs, returning with glass jars in his arms. He shifted them around slightly as he set them down, holding up a small jar with little cloves of a purple herb. “I know you don’t like magic, but this will probably work... it’s an enhanced herb that will make your blood clot within minutes if it’s ingested. Do we have that kind of time?”

 

“Don’t worry about time. That’s the first stressor for me as a doctor,” he mentioned, closing his eye as a fresh wave of pain hit him. He didn’t have time to think about its magical properties, but... he trusted Roman. He knew that whatever magic he got from him would be alright. “I... I trust you. I’ll take it.”

 

Roman was quick to hold it over his mouth, Julian smirking and offering a quick “Bottom’s up, darling,” before it was fed to him. At that point, the magician seemed to relax a bit. With that in his system, all they could do was wait. To pass the time, he got back up again and returned with a wet cloth to wipe down the area. Julian hissed in pain, but unsurprisingly did not seem too bothered by it. Roman smirked a bit, despite his better nature. Was Julian actually _enjoying_ this? He was biting his lip now, back arching as the cloth cleaned up the excess blood.

 

“You little minx,” he teased, swiping the bloodied cloth over his wound once again, this time a bit less gentle, only to provoke a moan from the other man. He reached up to stroke Roman’s cheek, but he pulled away. He did hold his hand up to Julian’s outstretched one, however, lacing their fingers. “Not tonight. Finding you alone and injured isn’t exactly the plot I would want in any fantasy of mine.”

 

Julian didn’t protest, nodding. “Perhaps not. Another night?” He raised an eyebrow at him in questioning, squeezing his hand as it was held.

 

“Another night when that scab has healed,” he chuckled, nodding. “Don’t get into any more trouble like that and maybe you’ll get a reward.”

 

“I do love a good challenge.”

**Author's Note:**

> So I think the ending fell a little flat on this one, but... whatever, right? As always, comment if you want to leave praise, critiques, or death threats (or just to ask for more of my writing), and make sure to leave kudos so I know I’m doing at least an okay job. Or you could hit me up on tumblr @galactichoneyy! Thanks a bunch. ♡


End file.
